gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Garza - "Roge's Death"
Many of us remember that one show named Gabriel Garza, right? The show stopped showing after 12 seasons, which lead to the whole entire staff of the show to be laid off. Many were really mad about this decision, which lead to one of the staff members leaking the original opening episode for Season 13. The crew members were mad when they found out that this was leaked. The episode was found on a Windows 2000, named Roge's Death. It was put in a folder called Gabriel Garza The Lost Episode. The episode was very odd and shocking, and probably wasn't finish. The episode looked like it was filmed on a VHS tape since the video and sound quality was bad. Right before the intro starts, a simple text appears, saying: "What you are about to watch is what creators of the hit show 'Gabriel Garza' intended to be the original season 13 finale. It angered and frightened Universal executives, and the episode will never be aired as such since it contained blood, gore and dark humor. Watch it at your risk." I'd think that the intro would be either different, or messed up, but the intro started off like normal! Gabriel and his friends are hanging around like usual, no big deal. After the intro stopped, the title card spelled out "ROGE'S DEATH." I was a bit shocked at the title but brushed it off as a morbid joke. It started off with Roge relaxing. Then Gabriel came in and told Roge that Vio is at an abandoned place where he is hiding so Gabriel would like to come with Roge. Roge then agrees and he and Gabriel went to the abandoned place. While they're walking to the abandoned place, Gabriel says something, but the audio quality was bad like I said before so you couldn't make out what Gabriel is saying. When they got there, the abandoned place looked so real and it doesn't like it was drawn at all. It looks like the person who made this puts Gabriel and Roge on a green screen and used it on the abandoned place. There were also graffiti appearing on the walls, like most abandoned places. Gabriel and Roge were a little nervous if they shouldn't have been there. While they're checking out the abandoned place, they could hear Vio's laughter but it sounded very scary and demonic. Gabriel and Roge were getting scared. It then cut to black with a faint buzzing heard in the background for a minute. Then it cuts back to Gabriel and Roge, still getting scared. They turn around and they see a message on the wall written in blood: "THERE'S NO ESCAPE." Then Vio appears behind them, but something was different. He was more demonic looking, with glowing red eyes, and his skin was now a dark red. Vio let out a scream, he pulls out a knife and stabbed Roge in the heart. Gabriel started to cry but in a real way. Then Vio slices Gabriel's throat, and leaves the abandoned place. The episode ends with the shot of dead bodies of Gabriel and Roge before it cuts the static. The video ended there. Sometime in 2005 a user named GODIEINAHOLE uploaded a video called ROGE'S DEATH (AKA THEYALLDIE). It was the episode, because it was a private video not that many people watched it, sometime the YouTube staff watched it, and left a comment on his account telling him that Universal was going to find where he lived and take him to jail for his crime. Later he closed his account and no one has ever found him after that. Until 2009 he never returned on the internet until he was under the name dead666satan, his IP address was found after that, and his name was found. Name: Jake Sanchez He was taken to jail for ten years, now he has eight years left. Now the episode is in the hands of me and Universal interns. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Death Category:Lost Episodes Category:OC